Rewrite ${(7^{-8})(7^{-4})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{-8})(7^{-4}) = 7^{-8-4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-8})(7^{-4})} = 7^{-12}} $